


Friday I'm in Love

by celestialyouth



Series: aiming for your heart! [ valentine's day countdown ] [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Valentine's Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialyouth/pseuds/celestialyouth
Summary: [ prompt 1 ]love at first sight—  tibarn / summoner! reader“We’ve got to summon you a Valentine’s day cutie! Who knows, maybe it’ll be love at first sight!” Sharena beamed, causing you to furrow your eyebrows with a pause. “Wait, don’t tell me you don’t actually believe in love at first sight?” You questioned.“Uh, of course!” She remarked, “It’s the most romantic thing in the world, to meet the one and feel that spark in your soul, like you're meant to be. I’ve always believed in love at first sight, it’s just so. . . incredible!”You had never been a believer in love at first sight.





	Friday I'm in Love

“I DON’T CARE IF MONDAY’S BLACK. TUESDAY, WEDNESDAY HEART ATTACK.  
THURSDAY NEVER LOOKING BACK. IT’S FRIDAY I’M IN LOVE.”

 

“Daydreaming? Again?” Sharena teased, noticing the dazed look on your face. You blinked once, then twice, comprehending the playful question sent by Sharena. “You know me, Sharena,” You joked, resting your cheek in your hand, “I’d rather think about strategies all day than daydreams.” 

You stirred the bowl of soup before you dully. You’d have to thank Anna for the soup later, you noted, before catching sight of the sly, excited smile that spread across Sharena lips. You lifted a brow, “What’s up with the smile?” You asked, eyeing her warily as you took a sip of a spoonful of soup. 

Sharena was no stranger to tricks, it wasn’t uncommon for the Princess of Askr to play the occasional mischievous prank on a hero or two in the castle every now and then. Today though, it seemed she had no trick in mind, for her mouth fell in an exaggerated manner, simply shocked that such a question fell upon her ears, “It’s February, [Name]! Don’t you know what that means?” You spared her no answer, just a simple, confused look that begged her to elaborate. “Valentine’s day is coming! Oh, I’m just so excited!” She exclaimed.

You gave her a blank look, “Oh, that’s it?” You replied, almost blandly. In previous years you’d be ecstatic for the day reserved for lovers, yet with the crusade against Hel coming, you had no time to be enamored by the wonderful heroes that surrounded you. Instead, you were buried to the neck in work. Balancing being the Order’s tactician and summoner was easier said than done, but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was nice to summon a hero that someone else had been looking forward to, witnessing the reunion of lovers or family. It was always a soft sight to see, happy tears and cries of love being exchanged. It was more often than not would a hero insist on following you to Vaskrheim, hopeful to see someone from their own world step through Breidablik’s light.

When you first summoned Roy, he would follow you like a lost puppy to the summoning stones, desperate to see anyone, anyone he knew from his own world. He went at it for weeks, his eyes shining with hope whenever you fired the rays of light into the summoning. Until, finally, one day you summoned Eliwood.

You had never seen him cry harder in his life, not even when Alfonse had bested him in a match. Now, though, his tears were falling freely. He cried hard as he held his father in a warm embrace. It was a touching sight, one that was engraved in your mind forever. 

You really did enjoy being the summoner and tactician of the Order of Heroes, no matter how taxing it was.

While you were the esteemed summoner, Sharena was Askr’s resident Princess: happy to help whoever. She had her role and you had your own, and now she’s decided to help you with your problems in love. “That’s it?” She copied, “That’s it? [Name], Valentine’s is a day of love! It’s when people give each other sweet, sweet chocolates, and red roses!” She declared. You stifled a laugh, “You know, if you wanted chocolates and roses I could just buy you some,” You offered, which she adamantly shook her head to.

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, it doesn’t count cause you’re not in love with me,” She pointed out, “Or. . . maybe you haven fallen in love with me!” She jokingly swooned, resting a hand over her heart. “Is this what they call true love, [Name]? My heart is beating!” 

The two of you bursted into a fit of laughter, one that was quickly interrupted by the familiar hoots of your beloved owl. It wasn’t uncommon for Feh to appear randomly, so you lifted a finger in the air to allow her to perch her tiny legs against your finger. 

The owl was quick to let out a pleased hoot; a small, happy thrill from the bird echoed in the mess hall. “Hey, Feh,” You greeted, brushing her snow white feathers back with a gentle finger. “What do you got for us today?” Sharena inquired curiously with an outstretched hand, eyeing Feh’s feathers for any secret treasures.

In an instant, Sharena had a small bag in her hand, given to her by the small owl perched onto your finger. You gave Feh a smile, “Thanks, buddy, now go mess with Alfonse!” You ordered, receiving a loud hoot in response. “Yeah, go get my brother, Feh!” Sharena encouraged. It only took a second for Feh to fly off your finger in the direction of, what was hopefully, Alfonse.

The two of you watched Feh fly off, somewhat proud of the owl. “We should really think about getting Feh some treats or something,” You pointed out, as Sharena opened the gift the two of you received from Feh. “I’ll ask Anna if she has any stuff for Feh, I’m sure she does! She has, well, everything!” Sharena giggled, then poured the contents of the bag out into her open palm.

In her palm were five, iridescent orbs, sparkling in the light that poured in through the castle’s clear windows. “Where does Feh even get these?” You wondered aloud, genuinely curious. Sharena, on the other hand, was bouncing with excitement at the prospect of new heroes.

“Five orbs! You know what that means, [Name]!” She grinned, and this time you understood what she meant. “It means that we can summon a new hero?” You finished, now equally excited as the Princess of Askr. 

“We’ve got to summon you a Valentine’s day cutie! Who knows, maybe it’ll be love at first sight!” Sharena beamed, causing you to furrow your eyebrows with a pause. “Wait, don’t tell me you don’t actually believe in love at first sight?” You questioned, expecting her to laugh it off as a joke.

“Uh, of course!” She remarked, “It’s the most romantic thing in the world, to meet the one and feel that spark in your soul, like you're meant to be. I’ve always believed in love at first sight, it’s just so. . . incredible!”

Sharena continued to fawn over the concept of love at first sight, something you could never truly wrap around your head.

You had never been a believer in love at first sight.

To you, it was a ludicrous concept created by lonely, hopeless romantics simply enamored by the concept of love. It just seemed impossible to feel a connection — a spark — from a person you’ve just met. Those who believed in love at first sight were just desperate to feel wanted and loved by someone, anyone. As cruel as it was, you believed you were only speaking the truth. 

Yet, you learned first hand that it was possible for hopeful fantasties to become reality. 

If you had been told that you would one day be the summoner of a kingdom called Askr, you would laugh in their face. Now, you had to face that situation head on. It wasn’t everyday that someone was whisked away from their boring lives to the land of Zenith, yet here you were, living proof that the impossible was possible. 

You had never imagine, not even in your wildest dreams, that you’d be swept away from your world and into a completely different, new land. 

The day you arrived in Askr was still vivid in your mind. The sky was blue, the white clouds formed wonderful shapes, the grass was green; it was a scene straight out of a fairy tale, the approaching army of the Emblian Empire included. 

With Breidablik, the legendary weapon that summoned you, thrusted into your hands, you had no choice but to act. To your utter surprise, you first battle was a victory, a much needed one at that. The Kingdom of Askr was in dire need of help against the Embla Empire, and you appeared to be an angel sent to hear their prayers.

Anna bestowed upon you the legendary relic named Breidablik, the weapon that had summoned you to the land of Zenith in the first place. To no surprise, you were quickly welcomed by the Sharena, the Princess of Askr. Alfonse, on the other hand, stayed distant, yet eventually he came around and befriended you.

From that day on, you were no longer [Name] [Last Name], college student extraordinaire; you were [Name] [Last name], Summoner of the Order of Heroes.

The title was as marvelous as it sounded. To be honest, “Summoner of Askr” had a nice ring to it, and you had found yourself flaunting it off more time than you could count. It was something you were always proud of since you arrived to the land of Zenith, but with it came the burdens of war.

When there was war, there was a need for soldiers — heroes, preferably. As the summoner and tactician of the Order of Heroes, it was your responsibility to summon brave and legendary heroes from across the worlds and recruit them to your cause.

It was a rinse and repeat cycle: gain orbs, set off to Vaskrheim, fire Breidablik at the summoning stones, pray that you didn’t get another Wrys, then welcome your newest hero with open arms. It wasn’t rare to summon the occasional villain or the fallen hero, but you often chose to recruit them anyways. The Order of Heroes needed all the help it could get with crusade against Hel quickly approaching.

As much as you despised Sharena’s reference to love at first sight, you set off to Vaskrheim anyways. Vaskrheim felt like a second home, really. You were constantly in and out of the ruins in your frantic pursuit of summoning heroes, and your connection to Breidablik gave you a special connection to the ruins of the once wonderous temple.

It was almost comforting to stand before the familiar summoning stone once more, you felt at peace. Whether it was Breidablik’s fault or your own feelings was unknown, what mattered was that you had enough orbs for one summoning.

You calmly pulled Breidablik from its holster on your hip, taking a deep breath as you did so. It was always nerve wracking to summon a brand new hero, you never knew what kind of hero you’d get. You shook your head, dispelling any bad thoughts. You could deal with it today, you decided, even if you did get another Oliver.

You extended your arms before you, both hands holding tightly onto Breidablik’s golden grip. Your finger hovered over the trigger, ready to fire away and summon the Order of Heroes’ newest addition at any moment. Breidablik was already loaded with orbs, it was locked and loaded.

You closed your eyes, the light that flew from Breidablik tended to be blinding — literally, it hurt the eyes. With a prayer for a legendary hero on your tongue, your let your finger pulled the trigger. 

Instantaneously, five colorful rays of light flew from Breidablik’s barrel, merging into one white light before it made contact with the summoning stone. The stone began to glow and shift, causing a wave of air to carry your hair away in its current. With each passing second, it flashed and pulsated, until eventually the light faded away.

Finally, you opened your eyes, drinking in the sight of the your newest hero. 

Amber eyes fell upon your own [eye color] eyes, and suddenly it felt like time had stopped. You quickly averted your eyes to something else, anything but his piercing eyes that were just so dazzling; in this case it had been the giant wings behind the tall man.

As much as you wanted to stop staring, you couldn’t tear your eyes from his magnificent wings  
protruding from his back. They were large, almost as tall as him, if not taller. His feathers were brown, resembling the wings of a great, strong hawk. 

Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest, ramming against your ribcage; you wished for nothing more than for your beating heart to just stop. Despite the incessant beating of your heart, you felt relaxed and warm in his presence, but that didn’t stop butterflies from fluttering in your stomach though.

You hadn’t even realized your mouth had been ajar until you caught yourself staring for a second too long. You felt your cheeks flush red from what you hoped was embarrassment, because you were most definitely not planning to fall in love at first sight today. Nope. Not at all.

“I’m Tibarn,” The man spoke gruffly, “I may be a king, but don’t make a big deal out of it. Fawning praise does me no good.”

You hated that you struggled to say words before him, much less form coherent sentences. You were just so. . . stunned that you had summoned a person as magnificent as him. You had always try to keep up an air of professionalism, but with Tibarn you seemed to trip and stumble of your words. 

“I’m, uh, [Name], summoner and tactician for the Order of Heroes,” You introduced briefly, seemingly forgetting your own name for a moment. You shook your head lightly, knocking yourself out of you love-induced stupor, then smiled bright at him, “Welcome to the Order of Heroes, Tibarn!” He looked into your eyes once more, but you made an effort to avert his gaze, too flustered to be look into his amber eyes.

You weren’t sure how he did it, but Tibarn made you believe in love at first sight.

If there was one thing you did know, it was that you were going to have to ask Anna for some Valentine’s day chocolates later.


End file.
